dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slime
UH OH! I was tryin' out the monster templates, see? And this happened... ---- ''Dragon Quest Slimes make their debut as one of the first enemies the player is likely to encounter alongside Red Slimes and Drackies. ''Dragon Quest II ---- (bolded to grab attention) And not even horizontal lines can help, yo, which I guess is good since they're supposed to be used sparingly, anyway, though I don't know why. Any ideas on how we can fix this? Maybe have the appearance sections expand somehow to fit the table so that this weird cluttering bit doesn't occur? PantheonSasuke 23:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably the best way to resolve this is to ask Pagoda if he can make a hide script so that it would be minimized until someone hits a show script. This way, it would be manageable. --Shinitenshi 23:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :But wouldn't it still look this way if they wanted to look at both? I should probably take a gander at the help wikia to see if there's a means of resolving this. --PantheonSasuke 00:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) EUREKA!! Tables were the answer, haha! Just view the source to see what I did. I suppose this should be a decent fix until something less complex is found. ''Dragon Quest }Slimes make their debut as one of the first enemies the player is likely to encounter alongside Red Slimes and Drackies. |} Dragon Quest II } |} --PantheonSasuke 00:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, I've updated the Monster template again to take a } parameter. By default, the template will appear inline, but you can specify a float value for it if you like (left, right, none). The default is none. If you click edit to see the source on this page, you can see that I added float=right on the 2nd set of templates. --Pagoda 04:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, it probably makes more sense to make float:right the default. If you want something inline, you'll have to specify float=none. Sound good? --Pagoda 04:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, I just wish I had known about floating before hand XP It's weird, though, because when I removed the table separation thingies the tables went back to having that initial problem where they clutter together. --PantheonSasuke 04:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Floats are weird that way. Fortunately, a clear directive can be used to make things work, like this: Dragon Quest Slimes make their debut as one of the first enemies the player is likely to encounter alongside Red Slimes and Drackies. ''Dragon Quest II Descriptions If I remember correctly, some games have monster books which have descriptions of monsters. This should be added. --Shinitenshi 23:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I've already done stuff like that with the She-Slime and Cactiball articles. I'll have to pop in the games some time to get that info. --PantheonSasuke 01:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :A 'description' field has been added to the Monster template. It is an optional field. --Pagoda 01:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC)